


Lunch Crush

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, pre-game, school age, yeah. More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: 16 year old Prompto meets Ignis and immediately gets a crush on him.





	1. First Sight

"Oh. Ignis must be here." Noct pointed to the pair of shoes by the door. 

Prompto kicked off his shoes, and looked at the shined dress shoes curiously. He had yet to meet the Prince's advisor but by Noct's descriptions of a stern young man, his imagination had already painted quite the vivid picture. Upon Ignis' mention, the thought of the stoic taskmaster, dark haired with flecks of premature grey, mustachioed and tight lipped, popped into his mind. 

He had never been so excited to be so wrong. 

The Prince toed off his shoes, and kicked them aside. He led Prompto into the apartment, and to the kitchen. The blonde stopped in his tracks upon seeing the advisor. 

Ignis stood in front of the stove, clutching the cast iron handle of a skillet in an oven mitt, and stirring the contents. Prompto stared at him, mouth agape. 

"That's Ignis!?" He whispered at Noct, and shoved him in the arm. 

"Ow? Yeah, why?" The prince didn't allow him to answer, instead greeting his advisor. "Hey Iggy."

Ignis placed the skillet in the oven, and turned to look. "Good evening, your hi--oh, you have a guest. Good evening." Ignis bowed his head politely.

Prompto waved shyly. "Hey, I'm Prompto. Nice to finally meet you."

"You as well, I've heard a great deal about you." And looked a great deal into him. Adopted at a young age, still living at his adoptive parents residence. Average grades, mild truancy. Above average in technological and mechanical studies. He didn't seem to be a threat to the prince, and as far as he was concerned, may be a benefit to the young ruler. He should be compassionate with his people, why should he not have a friend in a citizen? Perhaps it would teach him how citizens lived. The prince seemed to enjoy his companionship. 

Noct took Prompto's school bag from his hand, and tossed it, and his on the couch. Prompto stayed watching the advisor. 

"Um...you cooking?"

"Yes, though I wish I had been made aware of a guest, I would have prepared more."

"O-oh! I'm sorry, I can wait until I get home to eat!" Prompto responded, despite his stomach rumbling. 

"Nonsense. If anything, I would forgo my portion. That is very kind of you to suggest, though. I'll prepare an additional vegetable to supplement." 

"As long as it isn't beans!" Noct called, as he walked back over to his friend. "Prom, what do you wanna do?" 

Ignis added a ceramic baking dish to the stove top, and wiped his hand on the black apron tied around his waist. He went to the fridge to scrounge for something additional to cook. 

"Let's get the homework out of the way, and we can play games after dinner." Prompto responded to the prince. 

Ignis smirked into the refrigerator. Maybe this boy would be a good influence after all. 

He found a few carrots, and began to peel them over the trash can. Prompto watched curiously. "I-Ignis? Can I help?" 

The prince slapped his school bag against his chest with a thump. Prompto held an arm over it to prevent it from falling. 

Ignis didn't look up from his peeling, working the small knife swiftly down the vegetable. "No, thank you. There isn't much to be done." He finished peeling it. And moved to the cutting board.

Prompto took a seat at the table where he still had a good view of Ignis, and pulled out a folder, and a text book. 

"What's first, Prom?"

"I can do the reading on the bus home, so, math?" 

"Yeah, sure. Rip the bandaid off, why don't you?" 

"Yeah, I hate it too. Sorry bro. Would rather get it over with." 

Noct begrudgingly tossed his notebook on the table, and flipped it open. 

Prompto slid the textbook between them, though he couldn't focus on it. He was watching Ignis, chopping the carrots. The thin man poured the carrots into the dish, and checked the watch on his wrist. He opened the oven door, checked his watch again, and nodded. His view was interrupted by the Prince's hand waving in front of his face.

"Hellloooo? Are you in there?" 

"Ah! M-my bad, where are we?" Prompto glanced around, at Noct, at his notes, at Ignis, back to his notes. Back to Ignis 

"Question four." The prince watched his frantic gaze, before it switched to him as he answered. 

"Right! Uh...I got 87, what'd you get?" 

"...three hundred and ninety four...shit." 

"Language." Called Ignis from the kitchen. "Ten minutes, gentlemen." 

"Thanks, Iggy. Okay, how'd you get that?"

"Here, look, did you divide here?" Prompto pointed at a number. 

"Uh, I thought you multiplied there?" 

Prompto blinked at him. "Uh oh." 

"Maybe we shouldn't do math first." 

"Good idea, let's do...did we have other homework?" 

"History?" 

Noct felt Ignis' gaze on him. "Not history." 

"Math it is then!" The boys debated. Ignis sighed, and pulled the pans from the oven. He took three plates from the cabinet, and looked over his prepared food. 

Ignis came to them with a plate in each hand. A piece of fish lie on each, smaller than Ignis would have liked, but he had to make do to create another plate. There was an assortment of roasted vegetables, potatoes, zucchini, onion, seasoned with delicious smelling garlic. Prompto noticed a hand full of carrots, sweet smelling, on the dish as well. He moved his books out of the way for Ignis. 

"Wow! You made this all?!" Prompto felt himself salivate at the dish. 

"Yes. I hope it is to your liking." Ignis returned to the kitchen to retrieve his plate.

"Yeah! This is way better than cup noodles!" Ignis smiled. At least someone appreciated it. 

"Oh yeah, Iggy can cook like a beast. You know he makes my lunches." 

"Mmhm! I've tried 'em before, they're really good!" 

"Thank you, Prompto."

Ignis returned, and noticed that while Noct had already tucked into his dish, Prompto waited patiently for him to sit before he began eating. 

He unfurled a napkin, and placed it into his lap. 

"Thank you, Ignis!" Prompto smiled wide, and picked up a forkful of the fish. It was flaky, garlicky, buttery, sweet, it was -amazing.- His eyes opened wide as the fish practically melted in his mouth. "Mmmm...O.M.G, Ignis." 

"S'good, right?" Noct grinned.

"Good?! This is the best fish I've ever eaten!"

"Thank you, Prompto. I am glad it seems to be to your liking." 

Noct tried to avoid most of the vegetables on his plate, the remnants of which Prompto eagerly took off his hands. Ignis stood, and picked up his plate, then Noct's. Prompto scooped up his plate, and shook his head to Ignis. 

"I got it!" He happily carried his plate to the sink, and rinsed it under the tap. 

Ignis checked his watch again. "Noct, it's eight o'clock. I'll wash the dishes, but then I must go. I have council meetings in the morning."

Prompto balked. "It's WHAT. I gotta go! I'm so sorry guys!" He ran, snatching his bag from the ground. "I didn't realize it was so late, oh man, N-Noct I'll see you tomorrow!" He hopped, hurrying his shoes on, and exiting hastily. 

Ignis blinked at the hurried exit. "Excitable thing, isn't he?"

Noct shrugged. "I guess."


	2. Vivid Imagination

Prompto managed to catch the bus just before it pulled off. He flopped into a seat, and sat his bag on his lap. 

_He was...really cute. Oh man...._ He felt his heart beat against his chest. He wasn't sure if it was caused by running to the bus, or thinking about the man he just met. His name tumbled through his thoughts. 

It was dark already, the street illuminated by lamps and store fronts. He pulled the stop request, and grabbed his bag. 

He walked past the mini-mart. Thanks to Ignis' meal, he didn't have to stop in for a hot dog or meal replacement shake. He walked past with a contented smile, and walked up the steps to his front door. 

Prompto opened it, and called out. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" He dropped his keys by the door with a sad smile. He knew they weren't home. It was beyond rare that they were. At least he had Noct to hang out with, sometimes. He worried that he was a pain, and didn't ask Noct to hang out nearly as much as he wanted to. 

He tossed his bag on a chair in his room, and flopped into bed. 

_Damnit...I never did that reading..._

He scrambled to find the book in his bag before returning to bed. It wasn't a bad book, a collection of fictional stories that at least most of the time managed to hold his attention. He flipped to the short story he had to read prior to class the following day. 

"The Princess Heart, huh? Eh, maybe it'll be good." 

The tale was of a princess, held captive in a cave, until a prince of worth could release her bindings. Booooring. He made it almost to the end before dozing off, book on his face.

_Prompto woke to his wrists shackled in front of him. He looked down at them, and noticed his clothing was bizarre. He was seated, in a ball gown, shackled wrists on his lap. There was a chain leading back to moor his shackles to the wall. He tried to cry out. He raised his hands to his mouth, and found a thick metal band across it. He felt hands on top of his. They pulled the band free. The seemingly disembodied hands slipped down to the manacles, and easily pulled them open. He looked up to see his savior, and was met with Ignis' face. Ignis opened his mouth, and_

BEEEPBEEEPBEEEPBEEPBEEEP. 

Prompto woke with a start.

"Was...that a dream? What the hell?!"

His book lie on his bed, jostled from it's place on his face when he sat up. He looked at the clock, bleary eyed. He was gonna be late. He scrambled to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and changing his school shirt simultaneously. He spit the foam out, grabbed his keys, bag, and hauled ass out of the door. 

Noct was eyeing Prompto's seat curiously as the blonde ran in, narrowly skirting the late bell. 

"Didn't think you were gonna make it."

Prompto tried to respond, words interspersed with gasps for air. 

"I...didn't...either...AUGH..." He face planted on his desk. 

Noct snickered. "Why don't you just stay at my place if it's too late next time?" 

"Cause I didn't have a clean shirt! Or, or, or..." 

Prompto tried to stammer out a response. The real reason was that he was terrified of Noct finding his secret. He thumbed the sweatband around his wrist nervously. 

"Dude, don't worry about it. Just remember it's an option." 

Prompto sighed. "Thanks, buddy." 

The teacher walked in, and began class, though the lessons didn't quite hold Prompto's attention. He looked out of the window, over the school yard. He saw the large tree in the corner, it's small flower blossoms flying off into the breeze. 

_Wonder if Ignis likes flowers...He was so handsome..._

"Mr. Argentum, I would appreciate if you daydreamed about your girlfriend on your own time." Prompto looked at the teacher, the students around him tittering. 

"Sorry, sir." Prompto shuffled his papers around his desk, and watched the lesson. He just didn't really listen. He took pen to paper, and doodled. A little pair of glasses. He jotted notes, not paying fully paying attention. He glanced down at his notes.

'In the year 413, the crown prince Ignis' he blinked at his notes, tore the whole piece of paper out of his notebook, and crumpled it up. He glanced around nervously, as if someone may have seen. 

The bell rang for lunch, and Prompto turned in his seat to face the prince. 

"Did you catch -any- of that lesson?"

Noct was unpacking his lunch. "Not really, but I have Iggy. He's really good at history. And math...and science..."

_And cooking, and being cute..._

"Um, he tutors you, right?" 

"When we were little, not a lot anymore." Noct opened the lunch box, and took out a rice ball.

"D-do you think he would?"

The prince chomped into his food, and responded with a mouth full of rice. "Prolly. He's busy a lot though."

"Um. Do you think we could have like...a study date?" Prompto heard the word escape and immediately clamored to fix it."   
"Like! Like a, I could come over for dinner, and like, he could help us study and and and...stuff?!" 

Prompto was sure he was bright red. 

"A study date." The prince shrugged. "I'll ask him." 

_OH MY GODS YES_

Noct shoved the other rice ball towards Prompto. 

"No lunch again, Prom?" 

"Nah, um. I didn't have time. It's okay, Noct, I don't wanna..."

"Just eat it, Prom."

Prompto pouted at the riceball, feeling guilty, but accepting it. 

"T-thanks Noct."


	3. Planning

"Iggy said tomorrow's good." 

Prompto's heart hopped at the mention of the man's name. He had only met him on Monday, but the idea of getting to see him only three days later made him want to jump out of his chair. 

"Good for what?" He tried to play off his excitement, acting coy. Students to his side tossed a paper ball around. He glanced over to them, hoping to sell his nonchalance about Noct's news. 

Noct wasn't buying it. "Uh, to tutor us? Or whatever? He wanted to know if there was anything you didn't eat." 

The blonde shook his head. "Nah, why, is he cooking?"

Noct scoffed, and stretched his legs out to sit his feet on the bottom of Prompto's chair. 

"Any time he comes over, he hits me with the--" The prince emulated his advisor's accent, much to Prompto's humor. "Your highness, you really must be more conscious of your diet. Dude tries to throw out my cup noodles every time he comes over." 

"I mean, he's right. N-not for you, just in general." Prompto flattened his shirt, always conscious of the fat that still lingered on his body.

Noct shrugged, and looked out the window. "Yeah, I guess. We going to the arcade tonight?"

"Sure thing." Prompto was gracious for the change of subject. He mentally planned his clothes for the next day, despite wearing a uniform. He'd wear his lucky socks and underwear, and shower in the morning. 

"Prompto!"

He hopped slightly. "W-what?!" 

"Dude I've been calling you for like a solid minute."

"Sorry man, what's up?" Noct answered, but the words went into Prompto's ear, circled around his thoughts of Ignis, and straight out the other ear. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto woke up a half hour early to make sure he had enough time to shower. He made sure he had a clean uniform set out, with his lucky underwear and socks. 

He made his way to the bathroom, and turned the shower knob, grateful for the warm water's effect on his sleepy state.

"I want to ride my chocobo all day~" He sang into the 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner, with the happy looking cartoon chocobo on the bottle. He giggled to himself, and set the bottle back on the shelf. 

He continued to hum as he dipped his head back under the water and rinsed the foam out.

He groped around blindly for his yellow bath poof, and let his thoughts wander while he lathered it up with body wash. Imaginary visions of his evening danced in his head. What would Ignis cook? Would he look different? What would he wear? He imagined the advisor going to place his plate in front of him, gently caressing his back with a free hand. He shook the thought away. Not enough time for that right now. He thoroughly scrubbed his skinny frame, and rinsed off. 

Prompto grasped at the fluffy yellow towel, and wrapped it around his skinny hips. He wiped the condensation from the mirror with his palm, and grabbed his toothbrush. He hummed as he brushed his teeth, and looked over his face. The mirror quickly fogged over again from the residual warmth of the air. He spit the foam into the sink, rinsed his toothbrush, and dropped it into the holder with an echoing clink.

Water dripped from his head to the floor as his returned to his bedroom. He removed the towel from his waist, and wrapped it around his dampened hair. The boy in the mirror almost looked like he wanted him to. The stretchmarks were still darkened tears over his hips, he still had fat deposits that he couldn't shake, and...his hand covered the mark on his wrist. The barcode, he's had as long as he can remember. He slides his wristband on over it, and his lucky briefs, the ones that covered most of his stretchmarks. He smiled at the boy in the mirror, who smiled back, telling him that today would be a good day. He pulled his school trousers on, and sat on the bed to put on his socks, ankle cut with little cartoon chocobo faces on them. He went to reach for his undershirt, and realized he hadn't picked one out the night before. 

"Aw man...where is it?! Ugh!" He tore through a dresser drawer, til he found an undershirt he rarely wore. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a red t-shirt, but he liked the way it looked on him. It clung to all the right places. He tugged it over his head, forgetting about the towel and having to wrestle it out from under his shirt. He looked back at the clock...and was now running late. 

"Aw shiiiiiit!" He snatched his school shirt, and swung it over his arms. He grabbed a tie from a hanger full of them, tossed it around his neck, grabbed his bag, and ran like hell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For as quickly as the morning had passed, the school day itself felt like it took years. Noct bounced an eraser off the back of his head when the bell rang for lunch. 

"Gooooods take me now." Prompto groaned. "Today is taking FOREVER."

Noct unpacked his lunch, a cute little box of assorted vegetables, and a side of sausages. Noct popped a sausage into his mouth, and spun the vegetable side to face Prompto. 

"Why, got somewhere to be later?" Noct asked, curious.

Prompto snatched a grape tomato, and popped it into his mouth as he replied, almost offended. "Uh, yeah, same place as you?"

Noct chewed, and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Training with Gladio?"

The blonde went slack jawed. It was Thursday, wasn't it? Noct had said Thursday, did he mean next Thursday? He went to speak, but was cut off by the prince chuckling as he popped another sausage in his mouth. 

"I'm just messing with you, Prompto. Just wanted to see your reaction."

"Cold, man. Cold." Prompto pouted, as he picked up a slice of cucumber and popped it in his mouth. 

"Why are you so excited, anyway? It's just Ignis." 

_Just Ignis?! What?! Okay, be cool, Prompto._

"Haha, yeah, uh. Just excited for a home cooked meal, I guess."

"Oh, that's right. Your parents aren't home a lot, right?" 

Prompto shook his head, looking at the lunch box. He smiled sadly, and fidgeted with the vegetables. 

"Nah, they're busy. It's okay though, I can cook a little..." 

"Psht, yeah. Cup noodle." 

"Nah man, you must be thinking of yourself." 

Prompto let his mind wander through the rest of lunch. He knew Noct didn't mean anything by it, but was jealous that the prince had someone to care for him. Someone like Ignis, especially. He sighed quietly to himself, and tried to daydream away the thought.


	4. Dinner Prep

Ignis was already at the apartment when the boys arrived home. 

"Hey Iggy." The prince called over as they entered. 

Prompto followed Noct into the kitchen, and waved shyly. Ignis looked no different from the previous day. He wondered if this was a uniform he wore, button down white shirt, black slacks. He noticed a vest hung over the back of a chair. 

He found his voice, accompanied by a curt smile. 

"H-hi Ignis, nice to see you again." 

Ignis nodded in his direction, offering a polite greeting, but was more preoccupied with the marinade he was preparing. 

"Can I help?" Prompto asked, gesturing at the bowl of marinade. Noct took his school bag from his hand, and tossed it on the couch together with his own. Ignis heard the tell tale thump, and exhaled a sigh through his nose. 

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to take time from your..." He glanced back to the prince, who already had a handful of comics. "Studies...?" 

Noct waved Ignis' comment away, and flopped on the couch. "We're studying with you, remember? Plenty of time." 

Ignis closed his eyes, and exhaled forcefully again. "Then yes, Prompto, the help would be greatly appreciated."

Prompto's face lit up immediately.

"Okay! Lemme wash my hands." He scooted in front of the sink. The apartment had only the best for the prince, and Prompto felt almost guilty being allowed in such a high end kitchen. He finished washing his hands, when Ignis posed a question to him. 

"Here, while you're there, could you be so kind as to wash these?" 

They weren't more than three feet away from each other. Ignis' voice was quiet, just for him, and Prompto reveled in it. 

The advisor held out a strainer full of vegetables. Prompto nodded happily, and accepted it. He sat it in the sink, and picked up a red pepper. He smiled as he rinsed the veggie off. He felt himself smiling. He realized he felt peaceful. In his friend's kitchen, doing something so simple as washing a pepper for the most handsome man he'd ever seen. 

"Okay! What now, Ignis?" 

Ignis had used the time to prepare three salmon filets, and put them into the marinade. He placed it into the fridge, and moved to the oven to preheat it. 

"There should be parchment paper in the drawer by your leg, could you hand it to me please?" Prompto wished he wouldn't stop speaking. His accent, especially on enunciated vowels, made the blonde want to shiver. He wanted to hear it again. He opened the drawer and asked. 

"What kind of paper?"

Ignis pursed his lips, and responded. "Parchment. It's utilized in baking, primarily." 

"This stuff?" Prompto held up the rectangular box, and was rewarded with a courteous nod from Ignis. 

"Yes, thank you." He accepted the box, and measured two pieces over two sheet pans, before handing it back to the young man. Prompto watched curiously, looking over the advisor's toned forearms and long fingered hands. 

Prompto replaced the roll in the drawer, and watched Ignis place a cutting board and knife on the counter. 

"Could you hand me the squash, please?" 

"This yellow cucumber?" 

Ignis blinked slowly. He supposed it did...sort of look like a cucumber. 

"Ah...yes."

Prompto handed it to him, still watching curiously. "I've never had it, what's it taste like?" 

Ignis thought, as he swiftly chopped it. "It's a bit earthy, though this recipe is simple, and brings out the flavors well." 

"Hmm. Well, I'm excited for it!" He wasn't lying. He was eager to trying anything Ignis cooked up. His face was still stuck in a smile, pleased as punch he was getting to assist. 

"Oh good, you can have mine." Noct called from the couch. Prompto watched Ignis' eyes close in frustration. His lips pursed tightly, as if he meant to retort, but wouldn't out of respect for the young prince. Not in front of a guest. Or so Prompto assumed.

Ignis heard the oven click as it finished preheating. He motioned for Prompto to hand over the remainder of the vegetables, and chopped them in a hasty, practiced motion. Ignis was fluid, moving around the small kitchen to prepare. The younger man watched him, moving to grab this and that, oil, pepper. He spun to reach into a cabinet, and was met with Prompto. 

"Pardon me, I-" Ignis pointed at the cabinet above the blonde's head.

"Oh! S-sorry! Lemme get out of your way." Ignis was directly in front of him. Prompto wanted to melt away, feeling the man's crystalline green gaze on him. He slipped away, and moved to the couch, all the while apologizing for being in the way. 

He swallowed hard, still a little shaken to have been that close to the man who dominated his thoughts. 

He was shaken back to attention when a comic landed in his lap.

"You read this one yet?" 

Prompto picked up the comic. It had a cute cartoon malboro on it. 

"Nah, you?"

"Nah, picked it up for you. More your speed. Got in in the kiddie section." Noct grinned, his tell that he was joking.

"Oh THANKS, ya jerk." The boys shared a laugh, and didn't notice Ignis watching. He smiled slightly. Maybe this young man was indeed more of a good influence than a liability. 

Prompto heard the sheet pans sliding into the oven, and looked back just in time to see Ignis cast a glance in his direction, with a small smile. His heart thumped against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter/more spaced out chapters!


	5. The Day Of

Dinner took no time at all, and Prompto was already in his seat by the time Ignis went to set his plate down. A generous helping of red onion, yellow squash, asparagus, red pepper, and a salmon filet, arranged beautifully; It seemed a meal he would receive at a high class restaurant. 

"Wow, Ignis!? This is awesome!"

Noct looked at the plate placed before him. "This...is a lot of vegetables."

"Yes" Ignis responded. "As your guest enjoys them." 

Prompto paused, fork in hand. 

_Did he plan this...with me in mind?_

He forked a piece of fish, and brought it to his lips. The flavor was amazing, juicy, smoky, sweet, he couldn't help but moan a little. 

"You made this marinade?? Like, by hand. Like, from scratch??" 

Ignis nodded as he returned with his plate, and took his seat. "Yes, nothing to it, really." 

Prompto stammered, incredulous. "Nothing to--ugh--this--ugh--"

Noct rested his chin in his hand as he chewed a piece of fish. "Chill, Prompto. It's just fish. He does this -all- the time."

Ignis shot Noct a disapproving glance. The prince shrugged it away, and finished off his fish. 

The blonde quieted slightly. "I...sorry, it's just really good. I don't really get to eat food like this." He smiled sadly, just for a flash, but long enough for Ignis to catch it. 

"Oh? Do your parents not cook often?" 

Prompto nudged a piece of squash before spearing it and bringing it to his lips. He chewed, and swallowed before responding. "Um...they aren't home a lot." 

He focused his eyes to Ignis' hands, not wanting to meet his glance. He watched the long fingers deftly flake off a chunk of fish, and carry the fork to his lips. He glanced up as the perfectly plump lips parted to take the fish in and...Ignis was watching him. He glanced to his plate, and tried to play it off. 

"It, it's okay though! They're busy, I usually just end up nuking a hot dog, or making some rice or something. I uhm. I make due!" 

Ignis patted the oil from his fish from his lips with his napkin. "And for your lunches?" 

Prompto and Noct exchanged a glance, both immediately sulking as if they'd be chastised. Noct tried to cover for him. 

"I give him some of mine."

Ignis pressed his glasses up with a finger. "The vegetables, primarily, I presume?" His tone stern, Prompto almost wanted to hide under the table. 

"Not...always?" Noct glanced away, his plan backfiring. 

"Noct." Ignis said, drawing the Prince's attention back to him. He pointed at the vegetables on his plate with his fork, and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'eat, or I'm telling the king.' 

Noct immediately brought a spear of asparagus to his mouth.

"...this actually isn't bad..." 

Both Prompto and Ignis looked at each other, making sure it wasn't an auditory hallucination. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis gathered the plates, as the boys gathered their books, and the settings were switched thusly. 

"What do we need help with?" Ignis asked, as Prompto took a textbook from his bag. 

"How are you at math?" 

"Prom, Ignis excels at everything. He's got this." The prince responded before Ignis could. 

"Now, that isn't true. I have my faults." 

_Where?!_

Prompto's eyebrows raised, his face conveying his thought. He opened the book to their assignment, and held it open to Ignis. The young man pressed his glasses up with a finger as he leaned close to Prompto to look at the text. The blonde froze in place, scared to even breathe near him. 

"Ah, yes, this is basic enough, I believe I can be of assistance." Ignis sat the book on the table, and motioned for the boys to bring their chairs closer. 

"Both of you try this equation, and I'll observe." 

Prompto squinted at the book from his seated position. He pouted slightly, then fished through his bag. 

"Darn it..." The young man sucked his teeth in a quiet, aggravated noise. 

"Something the matter, Prompto?" Ignis inquired. 

"I...forgot my glasses at school. I'll just..."

Prompto shifted his seat close to Ignis. 

"Sorry, just gotta scoot closer." 

"Near-sightedness?" Ignis shifted in his chair to allow the boy space to see the book. Prompto wished he hadn't. 

"Mmhm." He leaned to copy the equation. Ignis' seat was trapped flush to the two boys, and the young advisor didn't have much room to budge. He placed his arm on the back of Prompto's chair to allow him space to lean over to see the book.

Prompto inhaled, and was met with a very clean scent. Laundry soap, and warm steam, remnants of a freshly laundered and ironed shirt. He had no idea how Ignis still managed to smell so clean in the evening. 

_Does he not sweat? He smells so...mm..._

He caught a hint of slight musk, so faint he had to inhale again to see he he was correct. He couldn't place the scent, maybe a cologne, but it was faint enough to blend masterfully with the man's natural scent. 

"Prompto, can you see alright? You've not copied the equation." 

He was so preoccupied with breathing Ignis in, he had forgotten the reason he was so physically close to him in the first place.

"Sorry! Um. Mind was somewhere else." Prompto leaned over further, nearly on Ignis' lap now. The advisor shifted more towards the prince out of courtesy for his guest's personal space, and cast a glance towards the prince. Noct's eyes were on his notebook, and he didn't seem to notice his friend's encroachment on Ignis' space. 

Prompto wrote as slow as his fingers would allow. 2. Z. -. 7. He continued, and shifted back in his seat when he completed. He felt Ignis' arm still on the back of his chair, and the hair raise on the back of his neck at the proximity to the limb. Ignis withdrew the limb, and folded his hands in his lap. He looked over to the Prince's notebook. 

His eyes cast over the numbers. His math was right...to a degree. He circled the incorrect number, and shook his head curtly. He shifted his glance to Prompto's notebook. He watched the blonde's fingertips tap slightly on the table, as he wiggled his pencil in the other hand.

Prompto bit his lip in thought, and wrote his final answer down confidently. 

"Ignis, can you--" He raised his head to look to the advisor. And met his eyes. He paused, and swallowed hard at the green eyes locked on him. "Um. Can you check this for me, please?" 

"Yes, of course." Ignis replaced the arm on the back of Prompto's chair, and grasped a pencil in his off hand to point. "You've done this portion correctly here." 

Prompto listened to every syllable as if they were succulent morsels, dessert for his ears. Words meant just for him. He felt the arm shift away, and was sad for a moment before he realized it was so Ignis could take the pencil into his dominant hand, and write notes. 

The advisor shifted the notebook, and drew arrows to two of the integers. "I see you realized your mistake here, and started over. Well done." 

Prompto couldn't help but smile wide. Not only did he do it right, but he got commended. 

Ignis made notes in the margin on how to complete it, for Prompto's reference. Prompto watched the hand write. Slim, handsome fingers grasping the pencil. Cursive letters, uniform in size across the lines, made up his notes. 

"You have really nice handwriting..."

"Hm? Ah, thank you. I've been told my penmanship is quite neat." 

"Neat? Dude. It looks like it was typed!"

Noct watched the interaction, brow furrowed. Prompto was acting weird. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A math and a history tutoring session later, it was growing late. The prince stretched his arms out, and took Ignis' hand to look at his watch. 

"Prom, you're gonna miss the bus." 

"What?! W-what time is it?!" Prompto snatched Ignis' hand from Noct's to look at the watch before realizing what he was doing. He immediately dropped Ignis' hand, and apologized, embarrassed. 

"I gotta go!" 

"Prompto, I can drive you home." Ignis chimed in, halting the boy's panic. 

"W-what?"

"I don't mind. Gather your things." Ignis grabbed his vest, still on the back of the chair from when he was cooking, and donned it. 

Prompto swallowed hard. He was going to get to be alone in a car with Ignis. He haphazardly threw his books into his school bag, and waved at Noct. 

"Thanks for letting me come over, Noct."

"You're here like, every other day. You don't have to thank me anymore."

Ignis made a mental note to chastise him later about that. He waited by the door with Prompto. "Have a good evening, your highness."

"Yeah, you too. Later Iggy." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto held his school bag tight, the elevator to the parking garage feeling like an eternity. He stared at Ignis' shoes, to avoid staring awkwardly at anything else. 

"Prompto, do you still live by the gardens?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. How'd you know?"

"His highness called me to fetch him from there one evening."

"Oh. That makes sense." 

It did. Ignis also had his address memorized, in case Noct was avoiding him. It was the first place he would search. But there was no reason for Prompto to know that. He thumbed the key fob to unlock the doors.

"Should I, um. Should I sit in back?"

"Would you like to be chauffeured like the Prince?" Ignis responded, his tone slightly sarcastic. 

Prompto chuckled slightly in response. 

"Nah, I'm definitely no prince. I'm more the frog." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride was harder than Prompto anticipated. He wished to watch Ignis, but was far too shy to be so brash. He watched Ignis' reflection in the window, until he heard the older boy speak. 

"Prompto, I don't mean to pry, but you said your parents are often away. When was the last time you've seen them?" 

"It's...the thirtieth today so...iunno, 'bout two weeks?" 

Ignis kept his eyes on the road, though his grip on the wheel tightened slightly. 

"I...apologize, it was rude of me to ask."

"Nah. I don't mind. I figured Noct told you, anyway."

"No, his highness generally tells me of your misadventures, rather than your personal life."

Prompto stifled a giggle. "Oh man, did he tell you about the time he fell asleep watching me play that gun game in the arcade? It has one of those booths, and I looked over, and he was OUT. Hahahaaa....that was classic."

Ignis adjusted his glasses, trying to mask his disdain for the story he just heard. 

"I can't say that I recall him telling me that." 

Prompto smiled as he remembered, watching the street lamps out of the window. Ignis watched him out of the corner of his eye. 

"Up here is fine, thanks." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I like walking at night anyway." 

Ignis pulled over, and Prompto looked over at him apprehensively. He fidgeted slightly.

"Thank you, for um. For dinner! And the ride. And...yeah. Um." Prompto leaned over, and wrapped an arm quickly around him. He felt Ignis stiffen in his grip, and backed away just as fast. "S-sorry. I just. Um. Sorry." 

Prompto scrambled out of the car like it was on fire. He yanked his bag out behind him, and narrowly missed getting hit by a car as he darted across the street. 

He threw his school bag onto the couch, and let out an exasperated noise. 

"YOU HUGGED HIM, PROMPTO, WHAT THE SHIT. WHY." He flopped onto the couch, and screamed into a pillow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis' thoughts swirled in his mind as he drove home. The younger man had hugged him, and he froze. 

_That was rude of me...I should apologize.  
Perhaps I'll send a note with Noctis tomorrow. No. That's much too forward. This is a citizen, this is the Prince's friend. This..._

Ignis parked, and rested his forehead on his hands with a sigh.

_He is adorable, but you are the Prince's advisor, Ignis. Remain temperate. Nothing can come of it._

He exited the car, but his thoughts remained in the driver's seat, still being hugged by Prompto.


	6. Paper Reassurances

Prompto always was a glutton for punishment. He was still mad at himself for hugging Ignis, but couldn't miss the opportunity to see if the man dropped his friend off to school. 

He had never been more disappointed to see Noct approach alone. 

"Hey, Prompto."

"H-hey Noct. No ride today?" He tried to sound less disappointed than he actually was. And failed. 

"Ignis dropped me off down the block, he said there was traffic down here or something. He said to give this to you."

Noct held out a cloth bag, which Prompto accepted with a head tilt. He slipped the drawstring open to reveal a lunch box similar to Noct's. 

"A...lunch box?" He hadn't even realized Noct walked away from him as he inspected it. He carefully held the drawstrings between his fingers, and pulled the lunch box out. He turned it over in his hand curiously. He felt something else in the bag, and pulled out a folded slip of paper.

"What's this...?" He asked out loud. He carefully replaced the lunch box in the bag, and unfolded the slip of paper. 

He recognized the handwriting immediately. 

'Prompto, I hope this finds you well. I've sent you this, in the effort his highness will eat his own vegetables. I pray you don't mind.'  
-Ignis'

He noticed a dot of ink after the period, as if the young man had meant to write something else, and stopped himself. Prompto closed the note between his fingers, thoughts racing.

_Ignis made me lunch? He made me lunch, oh gods. Oh oh oh. S-should I send a note back? Should I. What should I do. He made this for me. Um. Um. Um. Okay, Prompto. Get it together. T-the note even said he only did it so Noct would eat his vegetables!_

His heart sank. 

_Of course. I mean. Why would he do it specifically for me...you're so dumb, Prompto..._

Prompto heard the bell ring, and stuffed the note back into the bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could barely concentrate, mulling over the connotations, and disappointed attributed to the lunch box. 

Lunch time arrived, and he pulled out the box. His heart still jumped at the idea of Ignis making this with him in mind...Until the note fell out of the bag after the box. He pouted at it, the words scribed on it tumbling in his mind, and stuffed it back in. He turned in his chair to face his friend. 

"So what did he make you?" Noct interrupted his pouting. 

"Huh?"

"What did Iggy make you?" 

Noct had already opened his lunch box to reveal a sandwich cut down the middle, and a side of carrots. He lifted the top slice of bread. 

"Ugh...cucumber sandwich...Y'know, sometimes I think he wants me to starve." The prince picked up a carrot, and scowled at it. 

Prompto opened his box to reveal a similar sandwich, cucumber, a thin layer of cream cheese, and tomatoes. He smiled slightly, and picked up a sandwich half. He bit down into it, and made a happy noise. 

"I think it's pretty good!" He slurred, mouth full of sandwich. 

"You would, ya traitor." Noct scowled again, and sighed as he began to halfheartedly pluck the cucumbers from the bread and discard them into his paper napkin.

Prompto very quickly finished his lunch, and turned back in his chair. He fished around in his bag until he found a pen, and tore a small piece of paper from his notebook. He wiggled the pen in his fingers as he thought.

 _Should I send a note back? I mean. I should thank him. But. What if it really was just for Noct to eat his veggies? Would that be weird? To send a 'OH THANKS IGNIS'_

Prompto sighed audibly, and brought pen to paper, doubts be damned.

'Thanks for the lunch, Ignis. It was delicious. :)'  
-Prompto

He folded the slip of paper, and put it into the bag. 

"You give these back to Ignis, right?" He turned to wait for the Prince's response. 

"Yeah, when he picks me up." 

"Cool, here ya go. Thanks, and thank him for me, too, please." 

"Mmhm." The prince responded, sounding miles away.

It wasn't a very convincing response, but it at least made him glad he wrote the note. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weekend passed, and a new school week began. Another school day, and with it. Another lunch, and...another note! Prompto smiled wide as he opened it. 

'I'm pleased to hear you enjoyed it. Please let me know if there's anything specific you would enjoy.'  
-Ignis

 _Anything...specific? He -IS- making these for me?! O M G._ Prompto could have jumped for joy. He responded with another note. 

'I think I'd like anything you made, Ignis! :3'  
-Prompto

Their interaction continued like this for two weeks, little notes back and forth. Prompto found himself looking forward to them with every passing day. 

He opened each note with a flutter in his heart, their tone becoming more casual. Well. What he assumed was casual for Ignis. He handled each note with delicate care, and placed them all into a plastic sheet protector, opened flat and preserved. Each slip of paper, each with a memory tied to it. He would flip to the plastic sheet when he needed the reassurance, and run his fingertip over the saved scraps.

'Do well on your test.'

'It may rain tomorrow, please let His Highness know if you require a ride.' This was a particular favorite, as he very vividly remembered getting caught in a sudden downpour and arriving to school looking like a sodden chocobo. 

'Thank you for offering constructive criticism.' 

'It will be chilly tomorrow, please wear a jacket.' 

He rested his finger over his favorite, kept side by side. The plastic smudged with fingerprints from him worrying the sheet. 

'Thank you for befriending the Prince.'

It was a strange note to recieve, but he supposed Ignis was grateful for Noct having a friend. It always made him smile, because he shared the same gratitude that Noct befriended him. He wasn't sure where he'd be without his friendship. 

He zoned out looking over the notes, until he felt a pencil hit him in the back of the head. 

"Ow!" He turned, and saw his friend grinning.

"You comin' over tonight? I got a new game for us." Noct reclined in his seat.

"Yeah, def! Glad it's Friday, this week has taken foreeeever." 

The bell rang, releasing the boys from what they considered their daily prison. They wandered out of the building together, down the steps and--Prompto stopped dead in his tracks. 

Ignis was standing by the car awaiting them. The advisor normally didn't fetch him on Fridays, so he didn't anticipate seeing him. He willed his legs to move toward the advisor.

"H-hi, Iggy--uh, Ignis. Sorry." 

"It's quite alright. I am used to the nickname his highness so kindly bestowed upon me."

"I though Gladio started it?" Noct asked as he chucked his school bag into the bag of the car, and climbed in. 

"Perhaps. It has stuck, nonetheless. Please." Ignis gestured for Prompto to get in the back seat. The younger boy smiled, and climbed in with his friend. 

"Prompto, I assume you'll be staying for dinner?"

"Uh...I hadn't really thought of it."

"...I want pizza." Noct interjected. 

"My apologies, your highness, I would have had to prepare dough this morning." 

Noct looked out of the window, chin in his hand. Prompto looked back and forth between his friend, and the advisor as they drove home. 

"We can order pizza." The prince less suggested, more stated as fact.

Prompto caught Ignis glancing at him in the rear view. Both parties quickly glanced away. 

"....Prompto is your guest, perhaps he should decide."

"W-what?" Prompto choked, surprised. 

_I mean I like pizza but...Ignis was probably gonna cook..._

"Um...were you planning on cooking?"

"Yes. I've shrimp that have been marinating in a citrus sauce, and was anticipating making brown sprouted rice and broccoli as an accompaniment." 

"Ooh...." Prompto felt himself salivating. 

"...pizza." Noct reiterated. 

Ignis pulled into the parking garage, gripping the wheel. 

"If you insist, your highness. Though it will be a vegetable topped pizza." 

"They all fall off anyway." Noct smirked to Prompto, haughty that he won the argument. Ignis swallowed the frustrated noise that threatened to escape. 

"Prompto, are there any pizza establishments you recommend?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most of a large vegetable pizza (minus whatever vegetables he could 'accidentally' remove for the prince) later, the three gentlemen sat at the table. 

"I'll package the rest for you to have tomorrow, Noct."

"Mm...Kay. I wanna take a shower. I'll be back, Prompto."

"Kay!" 

Noct was gone before Ignis could turn to chastise him for abandoning his guest. He stood, and scooped up the pizza box.

"Does he often leave you alone?" 

Prompto scooted his seat back, and stood with Ignis. 

"Um, I wouldn't say 'often.' Sometimes he'll just take a nap, and I'll read his comics. He, he knows I'm reading them though, I'm not doing anything weird or anything--"

"Prompto, you're rambling." 

"Ah-haha. Sorry." Prompto scratched the back of his head. He glanced around, trying to change the subject. 

"Can I help you with the pizza?"

Ignis had already managed to repackage the pizza slices in tin foil, and place them in the refrigerator. He responded as he was drawing back from the fridge, a small lidded container in hand. 

"No, thank you. Prompto, these are the shrimp I had mentioned. Would you have use of them?"

"Uhm, I've never cooked them, but how hard could it be?" 

"It isn't at all, just spoon them into a pan, and fry them until they're pink. Discard the extra marinade." 

"That sounds pretty easy." 

"I'll send them home with you, then. I'd prefer you had something healthy to eat over the weekend."

"R-really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want them to go to waste, and I doubt his highness will try to prepare them himself." Ignis replaced the container in the fridge, and turned his attention to the young man. 

"How have you been, Prompto?" 

"Um. Okay, I guess!" Prompto pressed his back against the counter. "It's my birthday on Monday." 

"Oh? His Highness hadn't told me. Any special plans?" Ignis stood opposite of Prompto. The blonde fidgeted slightly at the direct eye contact. 

"N-nah. I doubt my parents will come home, so...just another school day." Prompto smiled sadly, and fidgeted with his wristband.

"But hey. It's not all bad, right? Another year..."

Ignis tilted his head slightly, making sure he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. He had been waiting for it.

"Prompto, it occurs to me that I was rude, upon last we saw each other. You hugged me an--"

"I-I'm sorry about that! I, um, I don't know why I did t...hat..." His words trailed off, as Ignis wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, and pulled him into an embrace. Prompto froze in his grasp.

Ignis withdrew his arms. "I apologize for not reciprocating earlier."


	7. Apologies

"I...I..." Prompto swallowed hard, trying to coax words to form. "It's...okay?"

The shower turned off in the bathroom, and Prompto and Ignis both put space between themselves without realizing. 

_Breathe, Prompto, it's just a hug...its just a...he hugged me._

They stood in silence, until the prince returned, looking a little green around the gills. 

"Your highness, are you alright?" 

"Yeah..." He stifled a belch into his hand. "Pizza isn't sitting right." 

"Most likely just some indigestion, I'll fix you something. Pardon me, Prompto." The blonde shuffled out of his way.

Ignis moved to the cabinet to retrieve a glass, and fill it with water. He left it on the counter, and walked to retrieve something from the bathroom. He returned to the glass, and dropped two tablets into the water, which immediately started fizzing. 

"Prom, I'm sorry bro. I don't think I'm up for gaming."

"Yeah, no! I get it, I, uh. I'm sorry too, dude, feel better, okay?" Prompto sounded out of sorts. He grabbed his school bag, and looked at the advisor. "Uh...bye Ignis..." 

The blonde exited hastily. 

"That was weird, is he okay?"

Ignis didn't look at the prince as he handed the glass to him.

"Perhaps he is also feeling unwell..." He felt immensely guilty, at most likely being the cause of the young man's distress. 

Prompto realized half way home he forgot the shrimp.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto smacked his alarm clock as it blared, stirring him from sleep. 

"Monday...ugh...birthday..." He sat up with a sigh. "Come on Prommy...Just another day."

He pulled on his favorite socks, in an effort to have some brightness in his day. 

School felt like the longest day. No one had wished him a happy birthday. Why would they? He just wanted to go home, and sleep, until it was no longer his birthday 

He walked Noct out, and found Ignis waiting outside. 

"Come on." Noct said, "We're giving you a ride home." 

"I wanna walk today, thanks though." He really did. The weather was brisk, and he was hoping it raised his spirits.

"Prompto, please get in the car." Ignis responded quietly. 

"O-okay..." He opened the back door, and saw a large, bright yellow gift bag. He looked to Ignis, who offered a smile. 

"Happy birthday, Prompto. I apologize, his highness has an appointment that could not be rescheduled. I know our offer of a ride and gift is little consolation, I apologize."

Prompto felt happy tears stinging his eyes. 

"Y-you remembered?"

"Iggy told me. Dude. Really? You didn't tell me your birthday. But you told Iggy."

The blonde giggled, as he got into the back of the car. 

"Guess I forgot."

He sat the large yellow gift bag on his lap, hugging it to his chest until he got home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tossed his school bag as he booked it into his home, hopping into his bed with the large yellow gift bag and ready to scream with anticipation. 

He carefully pulled the tissue paper up, and a black, regal looking envelope plopped into his lap. He cocked an eyebrow at it, and opened it. 

The Royal Insignia was embossed on the front of the card. He opened it, and immediately burst out laughing. 

Inside was a very crudely drawn chocobo, and a note. 

"You jerk! Can't believe you didn't tell me. Happy birthday -Noct"

He sat it to the side, still giggling, and lifted up the next piece. Very roughly wrapped in tissue paper, was a small plush chocobo, with a chain to hang it on a bag. He squished it in his hand, giggling. 

"Aren't you so cute!" He asked the plushy. 

He shoved his hand into the bag again, and got poked by a thick card. 

"Ow!"

He pulled it out, and looked at the front of the envelope. His name was written, in Ignis' handwriting. He slipped the back open, careful not to rip the envelope. 

The front of the card had a cartoon chocobo, with a speech bubble that read 'Wark?! It's your birthday?!'

He smiled wide, giggling still, and opened the card. Inside was an image of three of the cartoon chocobos, wearing party hats, and the center one holding a leafy looking cake. Underneath was a message that read: "Conkwehtulations! Gysahl greens on us!"

A gift card to the grocery store was taped underneath. 

The left side of the card, however, had a handwritten message. 

'Prompto-

Happy Birthday

I wish you many happy returns. 

This is part one of your gift, may they serve you well. 

Please take care of yourself. 

You can do anything you set your mind to, and you are stronger than you realize. 

If you find yourself needing anything, please utilize this.'

Prompto felt his pulse in his throat. Ignis' phone number was written beneath, just above his signature. 

"Ohholyshit. Ohhhhhh my gods." He gulped, and fanned himself with the card. 

He reached into the gift bag, and pulled out two more parcels, each wrapped meticulously in matte, jadeite green gift paper.

Each piece had a note attached. He flipped open the note on the smaller one. 

'This is the third piece, I hope the pattern is to your liking.'

"Oh wait, crap, um."

He picked up the larger one, and flipped open the note. 

'Second piece. Let me know if you find any you like.'

He flipped the heavy parcel over, and ripped the paper. It was a book, 101 easy lunch recipes. 

"Oh, neat!" There was another note attached to the front of the cover. 

'For you to practice.'

He set the book down, and picked up the third piece. He tried to not rip the paper as badly this time, which didn't work. He nearly squealed when he got it open.

Inside was a pastel yellow cloth bag, with a tiny cartoon chocobo heads and gysahl greens pattern. Inside of the bag, was a two tiered, matching yellow lunch box, with a tiny chocobo in the corner. 

He found a note inside of the the bag. 

"Send this home with Noct if you would like me to make your lunch. Happy birthday, Prompto."

Prompto flopped back on his bed, and hugged the lunch box. 

"Best. Birthday. Ever. Wait. His phone number!" Prompto scrambled back to his school bag, and found his phone. He snatched the card, and programmed the number under "Iggy<3" 

He hit 'new message.'

"Thank you for the--no--hey, it's Prommy--no...ugh. shit. Uhhh...." He spoke as he tapped out a text. 

"Ignis, it's Prompto. Thanks for the gifts, they really made my day. Aaaand send." 

He darkened his screen, and sat his phone down. Not thirty seconds later, he picked it back up to check for a response. Nothing. 

He made an impatient noise.

"Oh wait...he's probably at that thing with Noct. I guess I can wait..." 

He picked up the recipe book, and thumbed through it. His phone buzzed from its spot on the bed, and he nearly dropped the book to pick it up. 

'Trains are delayed due to--' "Damnit, it's just a notification..."

He dropped his phone back to the bed, and flopped back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up with the recipe book on his face.

"...what time is it...?" He glanced at his clock. 9pm...not a bad nap. He saw his phone lying on the bed, and picked it up. He thumbed the home button, and saw the notification. 

1 new text (Ignis<3)

1 missed call (Ignis<3)

1 new voicemail 

He opened the text first. 

'I'm glad you enjoyed them. I apologize for the delay, our meeting ran over. His majesty, King Regis, wishes you a happy birthday.'

"Woah, really? That's...kinda awesome actually."

He moved to the voicemail afterward.

"Prompto, I suppose you're asleep. I apologize for the late time of my call. I only wanted to wish you a happy birthday again. Happy birthday, Prompto. Rest well." 

He listened to the voicemail two more times before hugging the phone to his chest. He pulled the phone away, and poked the "return call" button. 

Ring....ring...ring...

"Good Evening, Prompto." 

"H-hey!"

_WHY DID I CALL HIM?!_

"Uh, s-sorry to bother you, I uh. saw you called!" 

"Yes, I left you a voicemail." Ignis' voice echoed slightly, as if in a car park. 

"Mmhm, I saw! I wanted to ask you something." He tried to prepare himself for his question. 

_Okay Prompto, now or never!_

"Yes?"

"Do-you-wanna-go-out-sometime?!" He practically sneezed out the sentence. 

Silence. He looked at the phone to make sure the call hadn't disconnected. 

"Ignis?"

"Prompto, are you home? Do you mind if I stop over?" 

_Oh gods. Y-you messed up, Prommy. He didn't say yes. But he didn't say no! But he didn't say yes..._

"Sure! You know where it is, right?"

"Yes, I remember. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"O-okay!" 

He heard the call disconnect, and immediately felt nauseous with anxiety. He checked his reflection, and smoothed down his nap-mussed hair. He felt like no time passed at all before he heard the buzzer. 

He slipped on shoes, and walked down to meet Ignis. 

"H-hey!" 

"Prompto, may I come in?"

He looked at the advisor's face...not the face of a man about to accept a date proposition. Ignis had the face of a man about to bear ill tidings. Prompto tried to prepare himself.

"Uh, yeah, of course." He held the door open for Ignis to enter the atrium. 

Prompto led him upstairs, and sat on the couch. He fiddled with his wristband again, as Ignis sat. 

"Prompto, I--"

"Don't worry about it." The blonde stayed focused on his wrist band. "It was stupid to ask, I'm sorry." 

"No, Prompto, I...I can't. His highness has to be my priority." Ignis' voice was quiet, and sounded sincerely sorry. 

Prompto's gaze didn't move. 

"Like I said. It's fine." He answered curtly, as if he just wanted the conversation to disappear. 

Ignis scooted closer to him, and took the hand that was fidgeting with his wrist band. He clasped it between both of his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. 

"It isn't for lack of attraction, I promise. I just...can not focus the time on you that you deserve. I apologize, profusely, and I honestly wish it weren't the case." 

The advisor felt a wet drop hit his hand. He heard Prompto sniffle, and abandoned his hand to hug him. 

"Prompto...I find myself attracted to you, have no doubt of that. However for the time being, we must remain friends."

Prompto forced himself away, and wiped his eyes on the back of his shirt sleeve. 

"Nothing changes, though, right? I-I can still ask you for recipe help? And...and math help?" His blue eyes seemed even larger filled with tears. 

"Of course, I wouldn't have provided my contact information otherwise." 

"T...that's better than nothing...I'm sorry I made you come here just to say no."

"I made that decision. They were words to have in person." 

Prompto supposed he was right. He looked at Ignis, and offered a slightly forced smile. 

"It's late, and you have school in the morning. I apologize, again." 

"C...can I hug you, before you leave?" 

Ignis returned the smile, unable to mask the sadness in his eyes. He nodded, and they wrapped their arms around each other. The advisor gave him a quick squeeze before parting. 

"Take care, Prompto." 

"You too, Iggy. See ya around..." He let Ignis show himself out, and burst into tears as soon as the door closed behind him. The heartbroken young man sobbed into the couch pillow until he drifted to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Though he hadn't gained a significant other that night, he gained an invaluable friend. Prompto was grateful to have him, to call upon when a question posed particularly difficult, or he couldn't figure out how he managed to burn the rice again.

He was even moreso grateful for their friendship having a foundation upon finding out he was to be part of the Prince's wedding entourage. The journey, though still in it's infancy, was already proving to be an adventure, for better and for worse. 

"Gentlemen, there's a stream nearby, I'm going to do laundry while we have the chance." Ignis offered to his entourage. 

Prompto glanced up from his phone, in an embittered battle with the prince in King's Knight. "Iggy, mine is in my bag, do you mind grabbing it?"

"Of course not, Prompto. At least yours is organized." 

Prompto knew the dig was directed to the Prince's shield, who scoffed. 

Ignis moved to the tent, and opened Prompto's bag. He pulled out the soiled laundry, creating a pile on the floor. He opened the front pocket to see if there was anything additional. His hand met a familiar shape, and he removed the item. 

It was the card, from so many years ago. He opened it to see it still in good condition, his name and phone number still clear as if he had just written it. 

Prompto entered the tent, pushing the flap aside as he spoke. "Hey, Iggy, I...shit. Uhm."

He let the tent flap close behind him. 

"You still have this?" Ignis asked. 

"Y-yeah...I..." Prompto sighed. "I look at it whenever I feel like I can't do it, or I don't matter." 

Ignis smiled, and replaced the card in Prompto's bag. He pulled his notebook from his jacket pocket, and flipped the pages until he found the small slip of paper. He held it out to Prompto. 

"What's..." He took the scrap in his fingers. The writing was slightly faded, but still legible. 

'I think I'd like anything you made, Ignis! :3  
-Prompto'

Prompto looked up to Ignis. "Y...you kept it? All this time?" 

"Of course. Prompto?" The blonde held the slip back out to Ignis, who replaced it in his notebook. 

"Yeah?" 

"Any time you feel like that..." Ignis brushed Prompto's hair from his face, and cupped the back of his head. "Let me tell you in person how much you matter." 

He leaned down, and brought his lips to Prompto's. Prompto smiled, and wrapped his arms around Ignis' shoulders. He reciprocated the kiss, parting his lips, and taking Ignis' bottom lip between his before pulling away. He smiled, and giggled quietly, before stealing another kiss. 

They heard the tent flap rustle and turned to see the prince, smirking. 

"About damn time."


End file.
